


Dream

by CrucifyCastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel Lives, Kevin Lives, Kid Castiel, Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, Protective Sam Winchester, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CrucifyCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel asks Dean a simple question: What if Dean could re-live his childhood? No monsters, no demons, no angels. Nothing supernatural. He doesn't actually get to answer the question, when Gabriel shows up and makes it happen.</p><p>Well, not exactly. He only makes Cas and Dean kids, taking Dean's memories away for a little bit so he can experience life again. Although it's not what Cas had in mind exactly, he doesn't have too many complaints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Want To Know

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post every WIP I have written on my laptop and this is one of them. Not sure how often it'll be updated.

"This burger is pretty good," Sam remarked, as he and Dean sat down to have dinner. Castiel sat across from them, reading a book, although he was listening to their conversation.

Dean only smiled, taking a bite of his burger, before saying, "Nothing like a home cooked meal, that wasn't made in a motel room."

"Do you ever wish that you could re-live your childhood?" Castiel inquired.

"Whadya mean?" Dean asked, his mouth full of food.

"As in, not have to live off of food made in a motel room, in an actual house." Castiel was now looking up, curious to see Dean's reaction, as was Sam. It was a rather loaded question, after all.

Dean only shrugged, not exactly prepared for this question. Yeah, he had thought about it more than anything, but then it'd mean everything would be different. He wouldn't even call Sam Sammy, and they wouldn't be close. It'd be an awful, boring life that he wouldn't want. He took another bite, when the sound of wings hit everyone's eardrums. Dean and Sam both put down their burgers, and were startled when they saw who it was.

"Gabriel?" they both questioned.

"In the flesh! Or, vessel rather," he replied. 

"How are you even here? I thought Lucifer killed you," Sam was eyeing Gabriel, about ready to splash him with holy water or slice him with a silver knife.

"Don't worry about that! Can't get rid of me that easily; it's rather hard to out-trick the trickster. Anyways, couldn't help but overhear Cassie's question, and your lack of response to it," Gabriel responded.

"He's asking if I'd want one of those messed up universes where we lived a normal life. After seeing what those are like, no," Dean replied.

"No, no, no! This just won't do. No need to transport you to a different universe," Gabriel began. "You can stay here with Sam and Cassie! Of course, you'll get lonely though, being a child all by yourself, so..."

With a snap of fingers, the six foot something inches giant was now half the size, shrunken down to three feet, as well as the angel across from him. Sam looked at both of them in shock and horror, speechless, as Gabriel cooed over the two.

"Dean will wake up in a bit, don't worry about his memories, though! They're safe, just not with him. He's a clean slate," Gabriel informed Sam, who had picked up Dean and was holding onto him. "Maybe you should take a break from this whole hunter thing, while you have him, like a little vacation. After all, Cas' question was what if there was no hunting! Anyways, have fun, if you need me I'll be around.. Maybe." and with that, Gabriel was gone. 

Sam was nearly about to yell at Gabriel, until he looked over to Castiel, who was looking tiny in the way over-sized jacket, as well as suit. Dean's pants had fallen off, as well as his jacket, only in his t-shirt and boxers, but even those were way too loose.

"I cannot currently think of any spells or anything that can reverse this, and in addition, it is Gabriel's doing, therefore, I do not think we can reverse this to begin with." Castiel informed Sam.

"You're saying I'm stuck with a Dean that's not even Dean? And as a child?" Sam asked, a ridiculous expression on his face as he held Dean close.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. We better hurry and get clothes, since we must be prepared to deal with Dean whenever he wakes up. He won't recognize either of us, and if I am correct, I think when Gabriel said a clean slate, he meant Dean's memory is now one that he had before your mother's accident."

Even as a toddler, Castiel still had the same effect and if Sam didn't know any better, he'd say he was still the same Castiel in Jimmy Novak's body. This new one looked like Jimmy's, but way younger.

"But wait, Cas, why aren't you.. you know, a child? Why do you still have your memories?" Sam asked.

"A vessel's brain is not connected to my grace," Castiel replied.

"If you say so. We can go get clothes, or, I could have Kevin look after you two, since you can't walk into a store dressed with clothes that are about to fall off of you, and you need shoes as well." Sam told Castiel.

"But how will you know what shoe size we are or if the clothes fit?" Castiel inquired, his eyes squinting.

"It can't be that hard, let me just go get Kevin and you can explain this to him," Sam got up, leaving his food behind, and going to the bedrooms to Kevin's. He knocked on the door, still holding Dean, as Castiel waddled behind them, trying to adjust to his new body.

Kevin opened the door and shut it promptly the second he saw Dean and Castiel.

"Nope."

"Kevin it's important-" Sam began.

He opened the door once more, taking a look at Dean and Castiel.

"I don't want to know," he groaned, as Sam frowned. "Dude, it's hard enough being a prophet. Having to deal with two kids now too?"

"I merely am in the vessel of a child," Cas objected.

"Even better," Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Look, I need to get them clothes," Sam told Kevin. "I don't want them running around naked."

"Are you even going to explain anything?" Kevin asked, looking at a passed out Dean.

"Gabriel showed up and made them like this."

"The archangel?"

"Yep, apparently he's alive. We thought Lucifer got rid of him, but apparently the only dead archangel is Raphael." Sam looked down to Cas, before looking back up to Kevin.

"Why'd he do that? Do the angels want to do something with Dean? I mean, maybe Cas. But Dean too?" Kevin wanted to know.

"Actually, it's just for his enjoyment," Sam replied sheepishly.

"Man, I regret asking. An archangel with an immense amount of power likes to play with people? I feel safe and secure." He paused, his gaze shifting to Cas, then back to Sam and Dean. "Just tell me what you need me to do, and I will."


	2. Children Are Hellspawns That Need to Be Talked to Carefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a slow chapter, the next one will definitely be more lively :-)

Sam got them both three outfits, and two pairs of pajamas, just in case some of their clothes didn't fit. He decided to take them to the store later, but that was the least of his worries.

When he arrived back at the bunker, he called out, "I'm home, Kevin, where are you?"

Kevin came out of his room, with an expression Sam couldn't decipher. It looked like a mixture of concern, but also some slight humor.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, holding the bag with their clothes. He picked up a few toys as well, some matchbox cars, but nothing too extravagant. He did intend on at least trying to fix this, since having Dean as a kid obviously wasn't the best idea.

"Well, for starters, he woke up," Kevin began. Sam's insides became the home of multiple butterflies, as he thought of what could have gone wrong.

"Wait, why aren't you with him then?" Sam wanted to know.

"I said for starters, didn't I? I wasn't done speaking," Kevin replied. "He woke up and asked for your mom. When Cas said she wasn't here, he ran off and cried and Cas followed him, saying it'd be fine and he'd take care of it until you came here. They're somewhere around here, it shouldn't be too hard to find them. You need my help?"

"It's fine, I'll get them myself," Sam carried the bag with him down the hallway, trying to listen for voices. He walked to Dean's bedroom, and heard voices. He wasn't too used to Cas' voice, but it sounded like Dean when they were younger. Sam opened the door, and saw Cas talking to Dean.

"This is who will be taking care of us," Cas told Dean, as Sam entered. "He is family, and so is Kevin.

"Dean?" Sam called out, as the child's eyes shot towards him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, his voice soft and quiet.

"Cas just said we're family. I'm Sam," Sam told him.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?"

Sam tried not to chuckle at this. Dean was so innocent and childish, and cute if anything. The only reason he didn't was because how sad it was. How would they tell Dean his parents had died?

"Dean, do you believe in God?" Cas asked.

"Yes, mommy and daddy do, and so do I. My new sibling will, too. Where are they?"

It hit Sam that Dean's memory wasn't just until the night when Azazel killed their mother, but farther back than that. It made things easier, for them at least.

"God needed them," Cas told Dean.

"He needed them?" Dean asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, for a task only they could do. I do not know of the task, but I can assure you, they'll be back eventually. Just not any time soon. Do not cry, for they are not dead." Cas informed him. Dean teared up slightly, though.

"But I didn't even get to say bye," his lip quivered, and a few tears started falling. "I'm going to miss mommy."

"But she will be back," Cas told him. "Have faith."

It was entertaining for Sam, to hear him talk about God once more, and to have faith, especially after the gates of Heaven were closed. But, it was better than telling him they were all dead. And much better than trying to explain how his not even born brother was now in his thirties.

"I got you some clothes, we can go get more later if you want. I wasn't sure if these would fit," Sam handed them the bag. "There's some toys in there, too, for you Dean."

"Really?" Dean's eyes lit up, digging through the bag.

"See, everything will be okay," Cas told Dean. He looked over to Sam, who gave him a slight smile, before realizing how much of a task this would actually be.


	3. How Many -iel's Are Too Many -iel's A Cautionary Tale by Sam Winchester

It was several weeks after Gabriel had showed up and flipped everything upside down. Although Sam had tried everything he could, he couldn't find out a way to reverse whatever Gabriel had done. He didn't want to give up, but there wasn't anything he could do.

Dean wasn't as lively as a normal kid, but he had his moments. He was still getting adjusted to Kevin, Sam, and Cas, and missed his parents dearly, but it wasn't all too bad. Currently, he was playing with Cas in the bunker, using Nerf guns Sam had bought.

"I got you, Cas!" he called out, his bullet hitting Cas in the chest. Cas pretended to fall down to his death, making Dean laugh. Sam appreciated Cas' effort, and at times, it was like Cas was an actual kid, and not an angel.

"Would you like to play again?" Cas asked, and Dean shook his head.

"It's lunch time," Dean told him. "Can Sammy make us lunch?"

"I believe there's spaghetti from last night, would you like that?"

"I want a sandwich and chips," Dean replied, and they went off to find Sam. It wasn't as if Dean was spoiled... well, maybe he was. It was hard to say, and after all, he needed toys and clothes. Sam had been providing Dean with everything he wanted, and that could be debatable. But Dean needed clothes, for starters. Toys were to keep him happy and occupied. After all, Sam would rather have his new childhood be much more enjoyable.

And, it was just a sandwich. Sure, Dean picked out whatever he wanted to eat at the grocery store, but it wasn't exactly spoiling him.

"Sammy," Dean called out. They walked into the main room of the bunker, where both Sam and Kevin sat, books scattered in front of both of them.

"Yeah?"

"We wanted lunch," Dean informed him. Cas didn't have to eat, obviously, being an angel, but still did so Dean wouldn't get suspicious. They spent practically all their time together, so it'd be hard to say Cas ate when Dean wasn't around.

"Sure thing. I wanted to go into town for a few things, did you two want to get lunch there and go play at the park?" Sam asked, making Dean's eyes light up.

"'ll get my shoes," Dean ran off with Cas, leaving Kevin and Sam alone.

"What do you need to do in town?" Kevin asked.

"So get this, I was thinking about enrolling them in pre-school," Sam replied. "They start late here, because of construction at the school, so in a week. I wanted to go to the library to get a few more books maybe. They could also get some, seeing as how I don't know how long this will go on and we'll need to educate Dean."

They had gotten paperwork stating Sam was Dean's guardian, as well as Cas's. Dean's name had stayed the same, so on all the legal paperwork it said Dean Winchester. Cas's last name he had chosen himself, and it was Ariel.

"Castiel Ariel? It doesn't sound too good. The iel's are really killing it," Sam had told him.

"Ariel is the angel of protection. It has meaning," was what Cas had said, and that was that. Sam still didn't think it sounded good, but it was Cas's name after all, and he'd have to deal with it.

"Sammy, we're ready," Dean smiled slightly, although his shoelace was untied.

"You're going to trip, Dean," Cas told him, before tying his shoelace for him.

"Did either of you want to get any books from the library?" Sam asked, closing the one he was currently reading.

"What kind of books?" Dean wanted to know.

"Books for you to read. You have to start school soon, Dean," he informed him.

"School?" Dean frowned, his lip quivering.

"Just pre-school, for a few hours a day. Cas will be with you, too, so it'll be okay," Sam assured him, standing up and going over to him. He crouched down in front of him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, I promise. I bet you won't even need to go, you're so smart. Your mom taught you the alphabet and how to count and read. Not only that, but things such as colors, animals, and even a little math. You're incredibly smart, and so is Cas, and you two will be fine. We're going into town to register you two for pre-school, and then we'll get lunch and then go to the park. Does that sound good?"

"I guess," Dean nodded. Sam picked him up, smiling. They hadn't been out the bunker too many times, and hadn't been to the park in town yet. Sam decided it was time for a little treat, and decided on that and lunch.

x x

"You two are dating?"

Cas was squinting at two children on the playground, a three year old girl and a four year old boy. They were holding hands while sitting in the sandbox, and Cas couldn't spot their parents or any guardian.

"I thought only adults dated," Dean told Cas quietly.

"Well we is too!" the girl told them, getting upset.

"You probably are illiterate, and most likely still need assistance using the bathroom." Cas told her. "Why are you dating him? You two can't even begin to grasp the concept of much, let alone romance."

This caused the girl to cry, which caused Sam to run over.

"What happened?" Sam wanted to know, picking up Dean and Cas.

"I told the little girl she was merely a sack of flesh and bone. She probably didn't know anything," Cas replied. "Yet she was dating a boy."

"That's not really any of your business, though," Sam told him.

"I am entitled to an opinion, though," Cas objected.

"Anyways, you need to learn how to interact with other kids. You two are going to be attending Sunnyside Preschool starting Wednesday of next week. You can't just make everyone cry."

"I'm only pointing out the obvious." Cas replied, but let it go. Sam had walked over to the car, and put both of them in their car seats.

"Why don't you two read your books when you get home?" Sam asked.

"But I want a bubble bath first," Dean told him.

"Okay. Bubble bath, then reading."

x x

Taking care of Dean was easy to an extent. Whatever Dean wanted he got, which might have made it easy. But it wasn't like Sam could says no; there was no reason to. Dean was a good kid, although at times he could be quiet and shy, that wasn't a bad trait. Sam didn't mind looking after him, but would really, really rather have adult Dean.

"I have a beard, Cas," Dean told Cas, as he piled bubbles onto his chin.

Cas tossed some water on him, the bubbles floating away. "Now you don't," he smirked.

Dean looked at him with his mouth in a perfect O shape, before splashing Cas with bubbles and water. Before they knew it, they had gotten water everywhere, and Sam was sure to punish them for that. The first wrong thing Dean actually did.

Of course, he got them out and dried them off, and then made them mop it up. Once done, Dean didn't want to read, so he went off to draw while Cas read in one of the big bunker chairs.

"Cas," Dean called out, coming into the room with a piece of paper.

"Yes, Dean?" he replied.

"Drew this for you," he blushed, handing it to Cas. "'m gonna go ask Sammy when dinner is."

Cas took the drawing and examined it. It was of him and Dean at the park on the swings, which is where they were earlier, before the two kids who were dating showed up. Dean signed his name, and Cas thought it was nice of him overall.

He put the picture in their bedroom, on his bedside table.

The first of many gifts.


	4. These Soles Are Useless Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow alright, here I am with an update several months later. it's kinda choppy, so I'll apologize in advance, but hey, it is an update, so there's that :]  
> i really appreciate all the kudos and comments although I haven't replied to every single one, i still read them so thnx i love u all

"How about we go around and say our names?" Miss Grey suggested. 

Castiel and Dean were sitting side by side, with a group of twenty or so other kids. Some kid was picking his nose next to them, while some girl across from them looked like she was on the verge of tears. They were sitting in a circle, and had a good view of practically everyone, and vice versa.

"We'll start with you. What's your name?" she asked Dean, who was somewhat shy and unnerved by this entire situation.

"Dean," he said quietly.

She smiled at Dean, before moving onto Cas, who said his name. By the time they went around the whole circle, Cas wasn't sure how much longer she could smile for. She had been the entire time, and Cas found her entirely too happy and cheerful.

"Today is just a day to get to know each other. So, why don't all of you go play around?"

Dean and Cas looked at each other, before everyone got up and walked around the room, to play with the various toys scattered around.

"How do you like it so far?" Cas asked Dean as they went to a corner table and sat. There was some paper and markers, and Dean picked them up.

""s okay." he replied, starting to draw something. Cas decided to do the same, although it wasn't the easiest with such small hands. The markers were bigger than they needed to be, and had no grip. Cas struggled to write, but made due.

Him and Dean didn't talk, as kids around them screamed and played.

By the end of the day, Dean had drawn Cas three more drawings.

\--

"So, how was your first day?" Sam asked, as he put Dean in his car seat.

"'s okay." Dean replied.

"Just okay?" Sam asked, frowning.

"The kids are nothing but obnoxious, as well as the teacher." Cas informed Sam.

"Well, maybe tomorrow will be better." Sam told Dean. It wasn't much, but it was still something.

"Can we listen to music?" Dean asked Sam.

"Sure, but I don't think there's anything in here you'll like," Sam replied.

"My mommy liked the Beatles. I like Blackbird and Hey Jude," Dean told him.

"I think I saw a Beatles cassette tape in here somewhere," Sam shuffled around the tapes, before finding it. He took a deep breath before he realized that they were Mary's. Or at least, this one.

Sam put the tape in, and Blackbird came on, causing Dean to smile. They drove without speaking back to the bunker, Dean truly relaxing.

x x

"Cas," Dean whimpered.

"Dean, it is five in the morning. Why would you possibly be up?"

"I had a nightmare," he frowned as he stood at Cas' bed. Cas turned on the bedside lamp, his eyes adjusting to the brightness. Dean stood in a blue onesie with trucks all over it.

"Would you like me to go get Sam?" Cas asked, sitting up.

"Sammy is sleeping too," Dean frowned.

"But you could have woken him up first."

"But I didn't," Dean looked shaken, so Cas threw his covers off himself.

"Then what would you like me to do? Do you want to sleep in my bed?"

Dean nodded at this, climbing up and going on the other side of Cas. He got under the covers and looked over to Cas, who was waiting to turn off the light.

"You used the bathroom, correct?"

Dean shook his head.

"Do you have to use the bathroom?"

Dean nodded.

"Come on, then," Cas got out of bed, Dean following.

"You're so brave, Cas," Dean breathed as they made it to the bathroom. Cas turned on the light and motioned for Dean to enter.

"Or rather, there's nothing to be afraid of."

After Dean used the bathroom and washed his hands (able to reach the sink thanks to a blue plastic stepping stool Sam bought), Cas turned off the light again.

"You're fine now, correct?"

"I'm kinda hungry," Dean frowned.

"Children are so much work," Cas sighed, before walking towards the kitchen.

"But Cas," Dean hissed. "Sam said we shouldn't go in there and touch much without him or Kevin!"

"How will I get hurt getting cereal?"

"I dunno," Dean confessed.

Cas got up on a chair, and got them bowls, spoons, and cereal. Dean opened the fridge to get milk and they went to a table and ate in silence.

"Dean, why don't you try to make friends?" Cas asked.

"Cause I have you," he replied, taking a bite of cereal.

"But at pre-school there's many kids. Why not be friends with any of them?"

"'Cause," Dean said again, with his mouth full. "'m friends with you."

"But surely, when you lived with your parents, you had many friends?"

"But I didn't have a bes' friend," Dean tried explaining.

"Best friend?" Cas repeated.

"Yeah, you heard me, best friend. When you and someone else are friends, but are really good friends," Dean smiled. Although he wasn't the rough adult who swore every other minute Cas was used to, he was still Dean, and Cas liked him.

"What are you two doing?" Sam asked, walking into the main room.

"Eating," Dean smiled, swinging his legs.

"It's 4:30," Sam informed them, his disheveled hair evident he had just in fact woke up. "Pre-school doesn't start for another four hours."

"Dean was hungry," Cas replied.

"Mhm," Dean agreed as he took his last bite of cereal.

"Well, I want you two back in bed soon," Sam replied, before walking off back to his bedroom.

"Best friends," Cas thought to himself, finishing off his cereal. He looked up to Dean, who was grinning at him, and thought, "Yeah.. best friends.", smiling back.


	5. Don't Mess With The Squad (Even If It's Just Two People)

"So, children, don't forget to get your field trip forms signed!" Ms. Grey told the kids as they exited the room for the day, going home.

"Are we going, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Most likely," Cas replied, as they walked to the Impala. Sam was standing next to the back door, waiting for both of them. He smiled when Dean started running towards him, and picked him up when Dean tackled his legs.

"There you are," Sam smiled as Dean hugged Sam.

"Sammy, we're going on a field trip!" Dean told him excitedly. His green plaid shirt that was hanging on him loosely made his eyes pop as he looked at Sam.

"Where to?" Sam asked, opening the door and putting him in his car seat. Cas went around the other side and got in by himself, putting his bag on the floor.

"The aquarium!" Dean smiled. "We're gonna go see the fishies and the whales."

"When is it?" Sam asked Cas, as he slid into the front seat.

"A week from now. They said to get our forms signed, and to bring a lunch. We'll also be going to a gift shop." Cas informed him.

"Well, since it's Friday, do you two want to go to the playground before we go home?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded vigorously.

"Cas has been teaching me how to jump off the swings," Dean told Sam. "But he says be careful."

"I'm sure with both Cas and I there you'll be fine," Sam replied. He pulled into the parking lot and the two got out, running to the swings. There weren't any kids there yet, most likely since pre-school got out the earliest.

"You may go first," Cas told Dean, who then got on the swing, his feet not touching the ground. Cas pushed him, as he pumped his legs. Sam sat on a bench near them, watching.

Eventually, Dean was high enough and Cas got on his own swing, pumping his legs. Him and Dean laughed as they went up high, although it ended quickly when elementary school kids came to the playground.

There were only two swings at the small playground, and Cas and Dean were on both. A child with brown hair and freckles came over with a frown on his face.

"I want to go on the swings," he told them rudely.

"We're on them right now," Dean objected. The child grabbed onto Dean's swing, jerking him off. Cas jumped off of his, and walked up to the child.

"I would suggest walking away now," he narrowed his eyes as he looked up, meeting the child's eyes.

"Who's going to make me?"

"Listen you insufferable brat," he began as Dean whimpered. "You walked up here with a malicious look on your face. We were on the swings, and that is the end of that. Walk away, now," Cas emphasized. The kid scoffed, before raising a hand to Cas, about to punch him.

Cas took out his leg, and as he fell jumped on top of him, grinding his face into the dirt.

"Get off of me!" the child shouted as Sam ran to Cas, as well as a woman.

"Cas, get off of him, Sam told him, as he picked him up.

"Learn how to control your children," the woman hissed, as she got her child up to his feet.

"Excuse me?" Cas retorted. "My friend and I were swinging when your child ripped him off the swing because he cannot fathom waiting. Not only that, but in addition, he raised his fist to me to begin with. Re-evaluate everything you've just said, as well as the way you raise your children." Sam put him down, and he promptly walked over to Dean.

"Why, I.." the mother mumbled before she stumbled away with her child.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked Dean. He nodded, before Sam picked both of them up.

"Do you two still want to play here?" Sam asked as they were squished against his chest.

"I wanna go home," Dean frowned. He curled up against Sam and they went home.

x x

"Cas," Dean murmured.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Cas asked, turning on his light again.

"Yes," Dean frowned.

"What about this time?" Cas asked, as he moved his blankets for Dean to get in.

"A fire," Dean told him as he crawled in and pulled the blankets over his head.

Dean had been having nightmares for several days now and every time just went to Cas. Sometimes he could remember what had happened, sometimes not, but every time he came and laid in bed with Cas. Either that, or they went and watched TV or ate or played until Dean would go to bed again.

"Well, at least we're going to the aquarium today." Cas reminded him.

Dean frowned as he laid on his side, looking at Cas. "I don't wanna be so weak," he told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Y'know, weak. I-I couldn't stand up for myself today, and you had to for me." Dean paused, looking distraught. "What's gonna happen if I can't help my sibling? What's gonna happen if I get in trouble and you're not there?" Dean frowned, curling up into a ball. "I miss my mommy and daddy. My sibling was gonna be born soon, and I won't get to meet them. I don't like it here as much as I liked it them," Dean blinked away tears, as Cas frowned.

He didn't know what to tell Dean; he didn't want to lie to him, but he couldn't tell him the truth. All Sam, Kevin, and Cas could really tell him was he'd see them soon. It wasn't a lie, since he'd have his memories back eventually and would be with Sam. But, it obviously wasn't the truth; John and Mary weren't ever coming back. Cas suspected Mary's soul had been destroyed when Sam and Dean had visited their old house. For John, he wasn't sure where he was exactly. But, they wouldn't be coming back, and that was that.

"Everything will work out. Sleep now." Cas told him, before pulling the covers over him and turning off the light.

"Goodnight, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."


	6. This Chapter Is Straight Up About Fishies And I'm Sorry

"Children, make sure your buddy is with you at all times. If you lose your buddy, make sure to find an adult as soon as possible. At noon make sure you're all back here for lunch!, and then we'll go to the gift shop." Ms. Grey told them. "The chaperons will be walking around with all of you as well. Make sure you don't talk to any strangers unless they work here."

Cas and Dean were buddies, of course. Dean hadn't tried making any friends yet, although Cas noticed a few girls looking him from time to time. Dean was a womanizer as an adult, and Cas wasn't sure if he had this trait before his mother's death.

"Alright kids, go on and see whatever you want," she smiled, and Cas and Dean walked off.

"What do you want to see?" Cas asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I dunno, the fishies?" Dean asked.

"Well, it is what we came here for."

They made their way to a tank with a sign to the side of it. Both the tank and sign were built into the wall, and the tank was decorated with rocks and plants.

"It says these fish are gold nugget plecos. Or the baryancistrus." Cas told Dean, reading off the sign.

"Bary-what?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Baryancistrus." Cas repeated, although he doubted Dean would be able to say it.

"They're pretty," Dean changed the subject, peering into the glass. "Do you think we could get fishies at home?"

"Well, maybe not these ones specifically. They have very pretty fish at PetSmart, maybe when we get home we'll ask Sam." Cas replied. "Maybe they'd even help you sleep better at night. They have lights you can get as well."

"Wouldn't that keep the fishies up?" Dean asked, making Cas laugh. as they started walking down the hallway.

x x

"What'd you get at the aquarium?" Sam asked as he buckled Dean into his car seat.

"Cas didn't want anything," Dean frowned. "I got candy and stuffed animals of the fishies and whales."

"I didn't want anything because I didn't need anything," Cas objected.

Sam gave him an understanding look before making his way back to the drivers seat. "Well, maybe he just didn't find anything interesting, Dean." He told him as he started up the car.

"Don't you have a question to ask Sam?" Cas muttered quietly.

"O-Oh, yeah. Sammy," Dean began, swinging his legs.

"Yes, Dean?"

"I wanted to know if we could get fishies," Dean mumbled.

"What kind of fish? Like the ones you saw today?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded. "You have to tend to them, though."

"Tend to them?" Dean echoed.

"Clean their tank, feed them. It's not much," Cas told him.

"I can do that," Dean told Sam.

"Well, we'll see about getting them tomorrow."

x x

"We got a big tank at Home Depot, so you can get a lot of fish here," Sam told Dean as they walked into the store.

"I liked the colorful fishies at the aquarium," Dean told Sam as he held his hand. Cas was holding Sam's other hand to not raise suspicion from anyone who saw them.

"I believe tetras are colorful," Cas scanned the fish tanks they were passing, although most of them had dull colored fish.

"Tetra?" Dean repeated, as he looked at the cards for all the fish.

"We'll have to get them food and things to clean the bowl with after," Sam told them. "How about you two look for them while I get those?"

Cas nodded in agreement, and Sam let go of both of their hands. He walked off as they continued down the isle, looking for the fish, even if they had them.

"Is Sammy coming back?" Dean asked, getting Cas off-guard.

"Why wouldn't he?" Cas wanted to know.

"'dunno.. I just keep thinking about mommy and daddy and everyone I used to know." Dean frowned.

"I don't know when you'll see them again, but you will-" Cas insisted, but Dean cut him off.

"That's all you, Sammy, and Kevin tell me!" Dean objected. "I don't want to wait anymore."

"We're working on it, I assure you," Cas pleaded, hoping he'd calm down. It wasn't a lie either, although it was hard to even research how to get Gabriel. Sam kept trying, however. Cas would help whenever Dean was taking a nap or sleeping. Most times it was a dead end though, and Cas would end up going to his bed, trying to think. Dean couldn't be a kid forever, and the way things were going, it was dull and painful for him. He was filled with sorrow and wanted to see his mother again, or his father. They could tell him, but it'd be overwhelming, and Cas felt as though it'd be messing up Gabriel's wishes.

Dean didn't reply, only frowning, as he continued looking for the fish. They made it to the end of the isle, when Dean called out, "Are these them?"

Cas looked to confirm it, and then stood there, waiting for Sam to get back.

As they waited, Cas could have sworn he saw tears on Dean's face.


End file.
